This invention relates to the art of heat treating furnaces, and more particularly to a new and improved conveyor for moving items through such furnaces.
In heat treating furnaces or kilns various means are employed for moving articles and material through the heating zone, such as wheeled cars moving on rails, pushers for moving material along skid or roller rails, and traveling or driven roll conveyors. The extremely high temperatures encountered in such furnace can cause weakness in the conveyor mechanical parts and adversely affect bearing action. Accordingly, the effects of such high temperatures must be considered in the design and construction of conveyors for furnaces or kilns.